No Bad Dogs
by Vez87
Summary: At a particularly odd crime scene the team butt heads about how to proceed, but naturally Maura has it all in hand.


**This is something that had been rattling around and needed writing. The first chapter is quite short to judge some responses, but rest assured that if well received there is more to be had!**

It had been a slow morning but all that was bound to change with the shrill ringing of Korsak's desk phone, Jane and Frost were looking over as he jotted down details with the odd, "Yes, yes, we're on our way" thrown in.

"Come on you two, we've got a case."

They began gathering their things while he relayed more information,

"Vice just called through a homicide, they were there to make the bust and found their perp otherwise indisposed. Dr Isles is already on her way so lets get a move on."

Even through the lunch hour traffic they made good time to the scene, greeted by an exasperated looking detective.

"Well I can't say I'm glad to see your team, we've been working this case for months ready to put this low life away for a very long time. And a spanner just comes out of now where and gums up the works. We haven't been able to process the scene yet, I'd be careful when you head in there,"

In lieu of speaking Jane raised her eyebrow as she pulled on a pair of gloves,

"He didn't tell you?" She turned her head to the sergeant.

"I was hoping any 'unpleasantness' could be avoided," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What am I looking at detective?" she walked towards the scene but before anyone could explain she heard the problem before she saw it.

Loud, angry animal noises were coming from the house, she span looking back pointing behind her,

"That had better be a really loud episode of the Dog Whisperer Korsak," He wrung his hands looking for the appropriate wording.

"Jane you know animal control will just kill it, he's looking out for his master. It's not his fault he was a bad guy, doesn't mean its a bad dog."

"We can't work the scene in there until it's gone, so how do you propose to get him out?"

Wordlessly he pulled a bag of treats from his coat, Jane covered her face and groaned.

Frost coughed from behind them, "Good afternoon Dr Isles, how are you today?"

She smiled and said her hellos while she walked towards the scene, it dawned on Jane a little too late that they still had a serious issue to contend with.

The horrendous noise rose again, but that was all they heard, in a heartbeat they were all scrambling to the house screaming after the doctor. All their cries managed was to startle the doctor who was a respectable distance from the issue at hand. Still all business she called to them,

"That wasn't strictly necessary, I already knew about the dog," Jane glared at Korsak another time while he busied himself avoiding her gaze.

"So, er, Doc, what do you think?" Frost was doing his best to remain professional whilst looking down at a particularly large animal with an obviously bloodied maw.

"I think that judging by it's size that the animal is four to five years old, descended from animals taken to Germany by Roman soldiers as they marched across Europe. Used to guard livestock, they were either discarded as the cattle were eaten or were left to guard outposts, and many finished up in Switzerland while others reached southern Germany. They were especially known around the town of Rottweil, which for 1,800 years was a centre for livestock trading."

Jane was already frustrated and this wasn't helping, "We gathered it was a Rottweiler when we saw it Maura, I don't think that's what Frost meant."

"Be that as it may Jane, I can't get to the body while he is still in there, besides he's covered in evidence. They both have to come back so I can process everything."

Korsak was smiling, "See Jane he has to come with us anyway,"

"She didn't say he had to be alive Korsak,"

"You wouldn't! Jane what the hell! You can't do that!"

She pulled her gun free from the holster and clicked off the safety, "I didn't say I wanted to shoot it, but if that thing attacks, I'm sorry but we have to. I'm not risking our safety over some misguided hope that its going to come quietly."

A wordless battle of glares began between the detectives until a hand stilled Jane's forearm somehow further lowering her weapon.

"It might be worth knowing Jane that it won't be necessary to take such measures,"

Holstering her gun she placed her hands on her hips as the elder dectective visibly brightened. Frost had busied himself with a perimeter knowing that this was going to somehow be a lengthy process.

"And what magic do you have up your sleeve?"

Maura pulled a large can of dog food from her bag with a smile, and opened her palm to show a couple of tablets. Jane sighed rubbing her brow.

"Can we at least try Jane?"

"If you get bit I'm putting you in quarantine" She pointed at Korsak with a serious face, but he knew she was relieved.

A few steps away Maura was taking as much care with the dog chow as her own food. Crushing and mixing the tranquillisers into the meat. Jane was sat on the hood of her cruiser, all work had ground to a standstill while the dog was still faithfully guarding the property.

"What makes you so sure this will work Maura?"

She didn't look up from the bowl, "I'm working on the conclusion that the victim is dead and thus unable to feed the dog."

"Do you not think that he has been chowing down on the sack of meat on the floor?"

Maura scrunched up her face at the flippant comment, "It's a possibility Jane, but I'm willing to try. I don't want to hurt him without an extremely good reason. And the fact that he happens to be guarding a crime scene is not enough."

"You've been around Korsak too much,"

Maura simply smiled, "Actually I think this is your doing,"

Before Jane could respond Maura had turned and began to approach the house with the food. Climbing off the car she groaned whilst drawing her weapon. She was two steps behind the doctor approaching the house. She called over her shoulder to her team,

"Safety is off guys, I stand by what I said, if he attacks Maura both you and him will be very sorry,"

The dog was hunched low in the porch, unnerved by the increased presence but had since gone quiet. As Maura began her walk to the house he eyed her carefully. She made each step slow and deliberate and never looked away, Jane a step to her side weapon drawn but held low. Taking a step closer the growling began,

"That's close enough Maur, put the bowl down,"

She didn't listen and took another step, he growled louder but was still laying low,

"I'm serious Maura, put it down and step away,"

Ignoring the plea the doctor stepped forward, he rose this time staring at her intently.

"Goddamnnit Maur," She raised her gun at the animal taking tiny steps to meet her friend.

This time Maura tipped the bowl slightly, showing the contents. He continued to growl but his attention was no longer on her. He took a step away from the porch, Jane's face was pained with the thought of what she may have to do. Maura crouched low to the ground offering the bowl forward.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jane hissed at her raising her weapon putting the animal in her sights.

He took a few tentative steps looking between the food and the people around him, caution outweighed by hunger. His tail was low but swayed slightly. The person with the food was smiling, they seemed safe enough, nothing in their hands to hurt him. But the other one was holding something, he had seen something like that before. He stared, up at her.

"Jane," she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shin, "Jane, lower your gun please. You're scaring him."

She didn't look away from him, "I'm scaring HIM? Forgive me Maura but I think thats pretty mutual,"

"Trust me Jane, I'll be fine, please, lower your gun." Maura's voice was low and calm,

"I swear to God..." Jane muttered quietly as her arms slowly dropped.

The dog hadn't looked away from her but made a snorting noise as he took another few steps. He stretched his head, although a few feet from the pair he was trying to sniff the food. He crouched low crawling towards them, the growling had subsided to mild grunting while he looked up at them. Even Jane had to admit in this position even Jo Friday would tell him who's boss, hell even Bass could. Licking his lips he made the final inches to the bowl, haunched and ready to run the second something spooked him. Taking a tentative bite he stared while he ate as if expecting something awful.

Jane grabbed the doctor's coat carefully tugging, "We need to step back, slowly Maura. He doesn't trust us, he could still attack even if he is eating it."

Wordlessly she agreed, slowly standing to a crouch to back away. In their retreat he seemed to relax more,

"How long before those pills work?"

"He has to eat it all Jane, he's just calmed down a little, the poor thing must be starving if he was willing to come out."

"Wait a minute, you said with the guy being dead he wouldn't have been fed anyway. Are you trying to tell me that we just did all that on a guess?"

Maura looked a little evasive. "You of all people know I don't guess, but your comment, even if it was crude and distasteful, had merit too."

"So our guy could have been eaten? That could be our murder weapon over there wolfing down the 'Good Boy Chum'?"

"Jane I can't possibly make that conclusion from over here,"

Jane groaned loudly holstering her weapon.

"Look if you had had your way, yes we would be in there doing our jobs. But that would leave me with two bodies to examine and no matter how mad you look now you and I both know it would beat you up inside."

"It's eat, eat you up inside. Sometimes I hate it when you're right."

She folded her arms trying to hold onto a grumpy face, which was becoming increasingly hard as Maura just looked at her with a soft smile.


End file.
